


Cadavere danzante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uno scheletro ilare [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia ha partecipato al contest [Multifandom, Original] Dal titolo alla storia di NonnaPapera! classificandosi sesta ^^.





	Cadavere danzante

Cadavere danzante 

Concentrato, suoni il violino, danzando leggiadro sul ponte. Le note si propagano armoniose, un giorno Lovoon le udirà di nuovo. Nel tuo cuore rimbombano, come facessero parte della melodia, le voci dei tuoi vecchi compagni e le loro risate, spente da tempo in una morte coraggiosa.

“Brook! Cosa ascolti?” domanda il capitano, alzando la voce per sovrastare le urla del cuoco e dello spadaccino che litigano. Come riesce Cappello di Paglia a capire cosa stavi facendo.

"Adesso aguzzo le orecchie e te lo dico” rispondi. “Oh… io non ho le orecchie! Yohohoho!" aggiungi, e inizi a ridere di gusto.

 [100].

 


End file.
